


sunshine

by lousytoons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babies, Baby haechan and jisung, Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M, NCT2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nct - Freeform, nctdream, this is my first fic okay go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousytoons/pseuds/lousytoons
Summary: parents dojae and baby hyuck and jisung, that’s all I have to say. enjoy reading !!
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice, give me constructive criticism in the comments so I can improve in the future !!

shy lighting peeked through their window, leaving a soft glow on his husband on two years face, Kim Doyoung. Soft pale skin under the bright light as he admired his natural beauty. He should be up soon anyway, Jaehyun shifted as he wrapped his muscular arms around the others thin waist, cheeks dimpled even though the other couldn’t see him.  
“I love you.” He mumbled into the others nape, voice deep and raspy since he just woke up, before small cries boomed out of the baby monitor, sighing as he checked the time on his phone  
6:04AM.  
Great, releasing his grip on the other as he lazily dragged himself out of bed and towards the nursery next door. Slowly opening the door to the baby blue painted room, toys scattered all over the floor and glow in the dark stars attached to the ceiling, seeing his two sons sobbing loudly, small chubby arms reaching out for their papa before jaehyun picked up his eldest of the two, Donghyuck. Swaying side to side in attempt to calm down the crying boy before Doyoung smoothly entered the room, chestnut hair messy and frazzled as he swept up the youngest of the two babies, Jisung. Kissing his head as the baby hiccuped and gurgled, cheeks red. Whispering sweet words in his ear as he rest lay against his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry you woke up, sweetheart.” Jaehyun said empathetically, a sad smile on his face, showing off his deep set dimples as Doyoung walked over to him, lightly connecting their noses as he smiled sleepily, before giving him a chaste kiss.  
“It’s okay, love.” Doyoung hummed melodically, two giggling babies in between them, their babies.  
Their little family.


End file.
